


(here we are at the place where I get to beg for it)

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Chains, Community: kink_bingo, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I say I want you inside me and you split me open with a knife.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(here we are at the place where I get to beg for it)

He should never have released Loki. It's what Odin would tell him, what he knows himself. His brother is lost, this is the truth.

"Don't look so sad, Thor. We did save the realms and all that. Protectors of the all the Nine, they will remember us for millennia." His hand curves around Thor's bare chest, and Thor shivers, jerks against the restraints. They are strong enough to hold a god, these chains. In a place so deep no one will be able to hear Thor even if he were inclined to scream.

How long has Loki been planning this?

It must have been months. All that time, while Thor thought him lost to darkness. All that time, while Thor mourned. Loki always did have foresight. It's what Thor relied on. Took for granted, perhaps.

Perhaps.

"You're still my brother, Loki," Thor says. "There is still a chance."

"You can tell me this after I am done with you," Loki says, and he smiles.

*

Loki tosses furs onto the ground, and Thor is grateful for the briefest of seconds, until the moment he understands. Which is the moment that Loki settles down on his knees and puts a hand on Thor's thigh. "Father will -"

"Your father will see nothing. Do you think I have not learnt by now how to shield myself from Heimdall's view? Not always, of course. Did they tell you I was alive before they sent you to retrieve the tesseract? Or did you hear and turn away, disappointed that you had not finished the job you'd started."

"I mourned you, Loki. I would never have let you go." Thor's throat is dry. He has not had water in days. He licks his lips, and a crack opens. He tastes blood.

"Perhaps you say that now, but you let me rot in that prison, did you not?"

"You betrayed us," Thor says. "You tried to kill me." It is merely the truth, but Loki's face darkens and Thor wishes he could take the words back.

He wishes to take a lot of things back.

Loki had stripped him of all his clothes earlier, and Thor had thought that it was just to humiliate him further, to bring him down. But now, in the dim light of his prison, Loki's pale face only partially hidden in shadows, Thor knows otherwise.

He exhales, says, "Brother - Loki, release me. I will forget this, and forgive you."

"I do not want, nor do I need your forgiveness, Thor. Has that not gotten through your thick skull by now? I do not want redemption, I do not want to be saved. Least of all by the likes of you." His fingers curl into Thor's hair, he drags his head back with a rough jerk so the line of Thor throat is exposed. "I did not join forces against the Dark Elves because of your pathetic entreaties, remember that."

Thor swallows, and Loki draws a finger across his throat. Thor shivers despite himself. "I'm cold," he says. 

"Good." Loki releases his grip, and Thor allows his head to fall forward, tries to hide his face with the fall of his hair.

Loki's hands are soft, Thor remembers this. Thousands of years of warrior training, and his hands are still as soft as a girl's. Thor used to wonder, now he doesn't: Frost Giant, shapeshifter. Loki can look, and feel like, whatever he wants. Soft hands, as soft as a girl's.

They slide down Thor's sides, then wander back up, counting each rib. "Do you know," Loki says, as if they are having a conversation, as if he is going to tell Thor something that will entertain him, or inform him, or will just make him laugh. "In some Midgardian cultures, they believe that the first woman was crafted from the rib of the first man. It's nonsense, of course. But what am I, if not a spare rib, fashioned into something less."

"You are not less," Thor says, and then he says, "Stop this, Loki."

"Shh," Loki replies, and he sounds almost gentle. "Be quiet, and it will hurt less."

It is a lie, of course. Loki does nothing but lie.

The chains are too low on the rough wall for Thor to stand upright, too high for him to truly sit. Thor thought Loki meant him to crouch uncomfortably, arms raised high above his head, but then Loki settles back on his knees and drags Thor forward by the hips, forcing Thor to wrap his legs around his waist. Thor can barely move, like this.

His brother was always inventive.

"You're my brother, Loki. Punish me if you must, but don't -"

"Don't what? Do what I've done nothing but dream of, almost all of my life? Do you know what it's like to want something you cannot have, brother? What that tastes like, and how it builds in the back of the throat over the centuries. It tastes like darkness."

Thor glances away. "I know," he says.

"You know nothing. You never did."

Thor can feel Loki's cock now, hard against his thigh. It means little. Loki is his brother - he will not, surely he will not. He will torture Thor, perhaps. Humiliate him, leave him here to starve or go mad from solitude, but he will not -

His wrists hurt, pain radiating up his arms, and Thor has to fight dizziness, the urge to vomit. He is stronger than this, and so: it must be seidr, then. Another one of Loki's tricks.

Loki holds him up easily, one hand against the base of his spine. The other one stops its meandering path down Thor's chest to wrap around his cock, and Thor is hard, almost in an instant. "See," Loki says, and his triumph is worse than anything else so far. "You might scream for another reason, after all."

Everything is pain.

Everything hurts.

Thor tries to twist away, but it only makes it worse, and Loki gasps, open mouthed with pleasure. His breeches are undone in a moment, and now Thor can feel his bare cock, somehow hot against his skin. Thor had always imagined his brother would feel cool, the way he did when Thor grabbed his neck, or pulled him in for a hug. But instead it's heat, searing and without forgiveness.

When they were young, covered in grime and blood after a hunt, they would sometimes bathe in nearby rivers and streams. Thor had no issues with his brother's naked form, nor his own. Except for that one time, when he caught himself staring as Loki stood waist deep in water, head thrown back to catch the final rays of the sun. They were barely adults then, on the cusp of manhood, and Thor had never even lain with a woman before.

Thor was careful not to look after that.

"You might enjoy this," Loki says. "Thor, Son of Odin. Thunderer. God of lightning and the sky."

Thor makes an anguished sound. He opens his mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out is a harsh, stuttered groan as Loki thrusts into him in one swift, unexpected move.

Thor was wrong: that wasn't pain, earlier.

This is.

Loki's hands settle on his waist, and he says, "Thor, look at me. Brother - look at me."

Thor licks his cracked lips, swallows down the pain. "I will kill you for this."

"Made that threat before. I'm starting to believe you lack the proper motivation."

Thor starts to laugh, despite himself, and every rumble of his body sends a spiral of pain up his spine, makes him more aware of Loki's cock inside of him, stretching him open. "Release me, and you will find out."

"I think not," Loki says.

Everything starts to blur after that.

Loki ruts into him for the longest time, and there is nothing but the feel of leather on the insides of his thighs, Loki's hands on his hips, the chains that cut into his wrists. Loki's cock. 

Loki's cock, over and over and over again, and Thor ignores Loki's words at first, his urgent, "Thor, look at me. I need you to look at me." He turns his head, finally, and opens his eyes. Loki says, "Brother," and shudders, and leans down to kiss Thor hard, as if they were lovers, as if this were an act of grace, not savagery. 

Loki speaks further after that, his voice turning smooth and golden: admissions of love, or hate, or sorrow. Thor cannot make out the words through the fog in his head. He still cannot touch the ground, and his muscles strain as he has to tighten his thighs around Loki's hips, just to keep from falling. 

He is a god, tumbling into an abyss, following his brother into the dark.

He is a god, whose brother says, in the sweetest of tones, "You want to finish, yes? Never let it be said I am not merciful."

"No," Thor says. "I will kill you." He means it this time, out of all the other times, and tries to convey that with a glower, a growl, a jerk of his head. Loki merely laughs, light and airy. His fingers find Thor's cock, slide up its length, and if it has lost its hardness through the pain, it finds it again now. Thor can do nothing but stare at Loki's hand, the shadowed ridges of his knuckles, the pale skin that disappears into the folds of his sleeve.

"Tell me you love me still, Thor. Tell me I am your favorite kin, your closest friend."

"Go to Hel," Thor says, and spills, hard long spurts that splatter onto his belly, his chest. He heaves up, fights against it, and Loki finally releases him, sends him tumbling to the ground.

Loki leaves him there, is kind enough to undo his chains. Thor curls up onto his side, retches, and listens to the steps of Loki's boots as he walks away.

He falls into sleep, somehow, and does not dream.

*

Thor awakes to the sound of Loki's footsteps, yet again. He has a washcloth with him, and Thor allows himself to be rolled over, allows Loki to clean him. Blood, and dirt, and seed, and Loki's face hovers over his before he lowers his head, his tongue sliding over Thor's cheek, lapping up the dried tears. "Are you all right, brother," Loki says, and he sounds gentle, he sounds as if he cares.

Loki is a liar: Thor does not believe him. 

"Do you forgive me now, Loki?"

Loki puts his hand over Thor's heart, says, "Was this for me, then?"

"It was for us."

Loki's voice cracks as he laughs, and now Thor can feel the wetness as the tears fall from Loki's eyes and land on his cheeks. "If you are hungry, I will bring you food."

"Kiss me first." 

"Drink this," Loki says instead. He lifts Thor's head up, pours a cool liquid down Thor's throat. Thor drinks and drinks, and Loki says, "Careful," but Thor ignores him. He drinks until his belly is full to bursting, and only manages to keep it down due to the force of Loki's disapproval. Still, he heaves, and clutches at his stomach.

"I did tell you," Loki says. "Why do you never listen?"

"I wouldn't be Thor if I listened, would I?" Thor finds it in himself to smile, and his lips crack open once again. Loki wipes a thumb across them, sighs. 

When they were younger, they would play a game with Sif and the Warriors Three, invented by Loki. All of their games were invented by Loki. This one involved a series of humiliating or risky tasks, and failure would result in even more humiliation. Thor only failed the once, and found to his dismay that the punishment involved putting his mouth to his brother's.

"I had wanted Sif to lose," Loki said, in a slightly defensive tone of voice. It had struck Thor as odd then, because Loki had never shown even the slightest interest in Sif before then. He had not thought too much about it, though - too focused was he on how he would be able to kiss his own brother, who was strange and so pale and most of all his _brother_.

The kiss was fleeting, over almost as soon as it had begun. Loki turned his head away, and blushed. Thor found himself coloring as well, the laughter of their friends fading into nothingness, leaving only the two of them, trembling and uncertain.

"No, you would not," Loki says, now. His fingers are on Thor's throat as he kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his lips, almost reverently. "In the abyss, all I knew was that I hated you. This burning, fiery all-consuming hate - it gave me strength, gave me purpose. Made it possible for me to crawl out of the dark. It was always you."

"Loki," Thor says, and lifts his hand to Loki's face.

"Am I still your brother, Thor."

"Kiss me again."

Loki complies.

**Author's Note:**

> For the **ropes/chains** square. Title and summary from "Wishbone" by Richard Siken.


End file.
